1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage can holding device and more particularly pertains to coupling with a beverage can to provide insulation and handling capabilities with a beverage can holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of can holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, can holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cans are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,297 to Wheeler discloses a detachable handle and coaster for a beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,675 to Walker discloses a can caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,366 to Kurzius discloses a can holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,274 to DeMars discloses a reusable cup holder.
U.S. Des. No. 254,417 to DeMars et al. discloses the ornamental design for a detachable handle for a beverage can or the like.
U.S. Des. No. 303,336 to Webster discloses the ornamental design for a handle for a beverage container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beverage can holding device for coupling with a beverage can to provide insulation and handling capabilities.
In this respect, the beverage can holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling with a beverage can to provide insulation and handling capabilities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved beverage can holding device which can be used for coupling with a beverage can to provide insulation and handling capabilities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.